


our hearts feasting on this moment like kings

by Cheesecloth



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Nesting, Post-Apocalypse, That's becoming my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: "And they were nestmates-"Oh my god they were nestmates.Happy Asexual Awareness Week!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Asexual Awareness Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	our hearts feasting on this moment like kings

The pillows weren't fluffed up enough, Aziraphale thought idly. Not soft and alluring enough for Crowley to have stuck around the night. 

They have been settling into their new freedoms for the better part of two years now. Much has happened in the human parts of the world, but that's not news. 

The most fascinating subject of late that has caught Aziraphale's attention is the odd slowburn of success he has been having in Crowley accepting his nest. 

He has the finest collection of wine. The comfiest- _almost_ comfiest- backroom where Crowley can leaf through the funniest comedies and soppiest novels to his liking in that particular private library. There are plants there as well, potted by the walls and giving the air a taste of Garden. The ivy was especially tricky to coax into adorning the hidden space. A hammock for the most pinnacle of naps lays neatly at the ready by one of the walls. 

Many of the trinkets Crowley has given him over the years have found their home in the backroom as well. The rest of the bookstore and the flat above have nothing on this nest of a room. 

An odd white feather was tucked in soft places to make them _softer_. Aziraphale would squawk with ruffled exasperation if one were to point out how truly bird-like angelic and demonic courtship was. 

But it didn't matter. It wasn't the normal sort of courtship anyway. Maybe that's why Crowley has yet to outright accept the nest and move in at last. Their relationship is in no way romantic. The love is there, but it is in their deep friendship. Their unrivaled companionship. Their- 

Aziraphale huffed in frustration whilst fluffing up the pillow to his liking, unaware of the demon shuffling quietly behind him, ready to surprise him indulgently with pastries. 

"What more must I do for him to accept?" Aziraphale wondered aloud to himself. Perhaps you know where this is going. In an effort to soothe himself, Aziraphale miracled another hot cocoa. His fourth one this afternoon. Perfecting the nest is quite the hassle. "Is this not a desirable nest yet?" 

A startled noise sounded behind, and Aziraphale turned quickly. 

"Nest? You've made a nest for us, angel?" The lack of glasses made the demon's awed and heartfelt expression rather potent. 

Even through the nervous and embarrassed flutter of his heart, Aziraphale crossed his arms with a small amount of indignance. "Of course I've made a nest- I've been making a nest for ages, Crowley. Is it ready to accept yet, or do I still need a component or two more?" 

Crowley blinks and takes in his favorite spot in the bookstore. Tip-top quality stuff, if you ask him. Very comfy. Very... stay-able. He wants to stay.

"Can I say yes, yet?" Crowley scratches his chin nonchalantly. 

Aziraphale lets the moment linger, so that he may remember it for the ages to come. 

"Oh, come in already, you daft thing." Aziraphale gestures to him to make himself at home forever. They've known each other long enough for it to be understood effortlessly. 

Crowley grins and flops onto the nearest couch full of cushions, snuggly blankets, and the plushest of expensive black silk pillows. 

"No second thoughts, yeah? I can stay with you in this nest forever after, right angel?" Crowley asks softly. 

Aziraphale wanders over to him, gingerly taking the pastries from him and going ham. 

He decides generously to not leave the demon unanswered. "Of course. And you can stay as well when we move our nest to a cottage out of the way of the world. Found a place yet?" 

Crowley hugged a silk pillow to himself and grinned dreamily at Aziraphale. "Still looking. Hadn't realized you knew about that. And, gosh, after all this time you spent on the nest here... Really sorry I didn't understand sooner, angel." 

Aziraphale thumbed Crowley's cheek sweetly. The demon leaned into it like an affection-craved cat. "Doesn't matter to me, you fool. My home with you is just that. Wherever you are, and wherever I am." 

"Love you too," Crowley tittered. 

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> i didn't expect to be churning out two extra fics today, nevertheless one of them for Ace Awareness Week
> 
> haha sweet


End file.
